Daireann (Founder)
Daireann is a Legendary Sidhe and founder of House Daireann. Overview Daireann & Fionn MacCumhail All talespinners of Celtic blood, human or fae, no doubt have heard tales about the deeds of great Fionn MacCumhail, and those of House Daireann are no different. Once upon a time, in the Mythic Age, Fionn and his band of Fianna came to the lands of Bobh Dearg in Munster. Bobh Dearg himself was the son of the Dagda and a great hero in his own right. Moreover, he had two beauteous daughters, Daireann and Sadbh. Fionn's eyes lit on them both, but it was to Daireann he first laid open his heart. Daireann was not a wanton for his trifling, though. She insisted that if Fionn wanted her so badly, he must first promise to be faithful and true to her for a full hear, forsaking all others. The crude bastard would have none of it, and Daireann's heart broke. She felt the pain all the worse when Fionn then wooed Sadbh, a woman less set in her ways who would put up with any nonsense from him, provided they could sate their lust together. Daireann knew she must avenge herself on Fionn; he had insulted her honor and her love by his cruel actions. So she brewed a remarkable draught and saw that the hero drank it in his mead. Almost immediately he went mad, so much that the Fianna forsook their leader. It was Sadbh who finally cured him, but Daireann cared not. She had taken Fionn's measure and hopefully taught him a lesson. It is true, it must be admitted, that he was a good deal more kindly to Sadbh thereafter, she being the one who bore his son, Oisin. Founding Her House This tells you something of Daireann and her ways, but how did she come to be the founder of a great fae house, one known for battle, not venom? Well, as skilled as she was at making poisons, so too was she a great brewer of healing potions. There was once a high king of the fae named Adwyr ap Gwydion, and he had a goutish foot that no physic could cure. Daireann made a poultice for the king and his pains healed quickly, much to the astonishment of the entire court. In gratitude, Adwyr granted Daireann lands and a house title, noting that henceforth her heirs should bear the arms of per pale vert and argent, an oak tree counterchanged, symbolic of life, strength, and protection. Obviously, the other fae present remarked dryly, the king had not heard of her trickery of poor Fionn. No one could have been more surprised by the honor than Daireann herself; she knew good and well that while an act of kindness, this healing deed was not worth granting her the status of founding a noble house. Perhaps for this reason, she determined to make herself and her family and followers more than deserving of the accolade. A House of Battle Daireann herself was not much of a warrior and knew it would be hard to prove the house's worth in the most visible way; on the battlefield. Some say she was skilled with the bow and sling, but that is stretching things a bit. The true growth of the house, with the founder's blessing, came with the birth of her son, Conchobhair. (For more information in this legendary fae, see the article Conchobhair.) The Enmity of the Fianna It should come as no surprise that enmity still exists between the Fianna and House Daireann. To the werewolves' minds, the house founder was an evil fae who rejected the amorous attentions of their greatest Kinfolk and poisoned him to boot! Fortunately for Daireann's descendants, most of the Fianna have forgotten all about the details behind the story; a tale that is still sung at moots. However, there may be a few among the Tuatha De Fionn camp with great knowledge of fae lore who do remember. It would be quite a nasty scene should such a pissy and well-informed Fianna meet a fae wearing the colors of House Daireann... References # CTD. Book of Lost Houses: The Second Coming, pp. 54-55, 69. Category:Fae of Unknown Court Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Legendary Fae (CTD) Category:House Daireann (CTD)